startrekinfiniteuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
X'Mar'lha Dne Mexlet'h
X'Mar'lha Dne Mexlet'h (pron. za-MAR-lah DE-ney mecks-LET) ''was a Draylaxian woman, who was a member of the infamous Mexlet'h Crime Family on the planet Catharsiss V. She was born on her specie's homeworld of Draylax, but her family soon moved to Catharsiss V after her birth to set up their syndicate there, where the Federation could not track them as easily. In ''Star Trek: Defiance|Alliance Kash and Kilroy X'Mar'lha was first seen on Catharsiss V, when Kash and Kilroy saw her dancing professionally at a night club. After her performance she fell off the stage after tripping, but Kilroy caught her before she hit the ground. She became immediately transfixed with him and after being introduced to Kash as well, invited the two of them to accompany her to her backstage dressing room. Once there, X'Mar'lha introduced Kash and Kilroy to her "friends", Lillian and Sarrissa. Lillian was immediately entranced by Kash and began flirting with him, and Sarrissa acordingly went for Kilroy. However, Kilroy spurned Sarrissa's advances toward him and hurt her feelings. After Sarrissa left the room in tears and Kash and Lillian went after her, X'Mar'lha and Kilroy found themselves alone together. X'Mar'lha herself then made romantic advances towards Kilroy, which he found more appealing than those of Sarrissa. However, X'Mar'lha knowing that Kilroy was an android, was only playing him in order to figure out where his off swich was located. While seducing him, she discovered a panel on his back and found that this was the way to deactivate him. She did so, and when Kash and the others returned she lied to Kash and told him that she had done it to save herself from Kilroy's unwanted attentions. However, Kash didn't buy it, and demanded that Kilroy be taken back to the young mechanic at the local Warp Co to see if he could be reactivated. This was done and when Kilroy was turned back on, he explained to Kash that X'Mar'lha was the one who had come on to him. Angry that Kash would belive Kilroy over her, X'Mar'lha told them that she knew who they were and that she knew they were wanted by the Federtion. She further explained that she was part of the Mexlet'h Crime Family and that she wanted in on their criminal business, or else she would tell her family to go after them. Kash and Kilroy somewhat reluctantly allowed her to go with them when they pulled out of Catharsiss V. On their way to find the Defiant, X'Mar'lha was able to trick Kilroy again into trusting her and managed to deactivate him a second time while Kash was sleeping. She then reset the course of the ship for a Klingon mining colony and jammed the Avant Garde's controls. When Kash woke up to find that Kilroy had been deactivated again, he was outraged. X'Mar'lha used the same excuse, but Kash still didn't believe her. He subsequently reactivated Kilroy and Kilroy again denied that he had done anything wrong. Kilroy then noticed while glancing over at the helm console that they were in Klingon space. Kash and Kilroy demaned to know what X'Mar'lha had planned and she gladly obliged. She explained that they were headed for a Klingon mining colony where she was going to sell them as slave laborers to her colleague, Commander Qaad. She also informed them that there was nothing they could do about it becuase she had jammed to controls. Upon arriving to the mining colony, she sold the two of them to Qaad for a collective sum of 4,500 FedCred. Q Shortly after Kash and Kilroy began their slave labor, they ran into the omnipresent, omnipotent entity who called himslef Q. When Q helped them escape the colony, he brought them back to the ''Avant Garde ''through the use of his powers. When he asked them what they wished to do with X'Mar'lha, Kilroy suggested that Q send her to Siberia. Q agreed and using his powers made her vanish away to there. In Star Trek: Continuum Seven years later in 2314, X'Mar'lha had somehow made it back to Catharsiss V, where she was working with Lillian at smaller dancing job at a club called the Tropopolitan. The Q, Peter Dutton, who was ironically being one of the groomsmen in Q's wedding to Calius Kirk, was disappointed by the fact that Q's best man Darrin LaCrosse had ordered there to be no stippers at the bachelor party, and decided to blatantly go againts Darrin and Q's wishes to find one. While the other groomsmen were on Earth looking for a nice place to have the wedding, Peter utilized his powers to appear on Catharsiss V. There he attempted to get into the Tropopolitan, but was stopped by the club's bouncer who informed him that he could only enter if he had an "all access pass". Lillian noticed Peter from inside the club, and walked up to the bouncer falsely explaining to the bouncer that she had invited Peter to the club and that he didn't need a pass. Reluctantly, the bouncer agreed to let Peter in, and Lillian led him back to her table. X'Mar'lha was working the stage at this point, but stopped when Lillian beckoned her over to meet Peter. X'Mar'lha sat, and she and Lillian began to fawn over Peter, much to his liking. However, when X'Mar'lha asked him what had brought him to Catharsiss V, he reluctantly explained to them that he was searching for "entertainment" for his friend's upcoming bachelor party. Category:Star Trek: Defiance Category:Star Trek: Alliance Category:Star Trek: Continuum Category:Characters Category:Draylaxians